


In the midday sun

by Borrowed_Voices



Series: Inspired by tiktok [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: Laurence is reading to Temeraire and Tharkay joins them.I just wanted to write some fluff with TikTok challenges as inspiration.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Series: Inspired by tiktok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121360
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	In the midday sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Whrain](https://thefandomless.tumblr.com/) and Maria for Beta-ing!
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write.

Laurence was sitting comfortably on Temeraire’s foreleg, the familiar words of the Principia Mathematica almost automatically rolling off his tongue. The rustling of the trees was a relaxing background noise, the sun warming them against the breeze.

Laurence looked up at the sound of footsteps. Tharkay looked impeccable. His coat cut in the latest fashion, breeches freshly pressed and not a hair out of place. He wore his hair short, as was the latest fashion and Laurence had to admit that it looked better than expected. Laurence smiled warmly at him, treasuring the small smirk he earned in return, there was a bit of mischief there, in the sparkle of his eye, it was familiar and it looked well on him.  
Laurence relished the sight of him for a little longer, then turned back to the book, continuing the page. Behind him Temeraire rumbled his welcome to Tharkay, the sound vibrating through the dragon’s body and through Laurence’s chest . Temeraire nosed fondly at Tharkay before laying back down to listen to Laurence's reading. 

Tharkay seemed to observe them for a moment thoughtfully. Between pages Laurence glanced at him, eyebrows raised before continuing. If there was something Tharkay needed, he would tell them in time, Laurence mused.

Before he could get halfway down the next page Tharkay moved in front of him, grasping Laurence’s shoulders, pushing him back against Temeraire, the book was pushed aside and Tharkay settled on top of him. His head rested on Laurence’s chest, his arms loosely hugging Laurence’s middle and their legs intertwined. Laurence could feel Tharkay’s body warm against his own, his breathing a steady rhythm, bracing against Laurence’s chest. Laurence had gone rigid in his surprise, the book still hanging loosely in his spread arms. He was conscious of every inch of skin pressed against his, of Tharkay’s muscles tensing despite his relaxed appearance. Laurence could smell Tharkay’s hair, see every detail on the side of his face.  
Tharkay was careful with his affection, choosing to show it in subtle touches and words, only allowing himself to recline against Laurence in the privacy of their own bedroom. Laurence was happy with whatever Tharkay was willing to give, it was more than he had ever hoped for. He was aware that he was just as reserved in showing his affection, especially physically. Always aware of the possibility of discovery, of the noose hanging above Tharkay’s head should they become too careless.

“Laurence, pray do not be interrupted on my account.” Tharkay murmured, Laurence could feel his voice against his chest. He abruptly realised he still had his arms raised in the air, Temeraire’s eyes expectant upon them.  
Laurence cleared his throat, carefully arranging his arms to rest around Tharkay, the book raised above his shoulders. He returned to reading, feeling Tharkay relax more. Muscles unwinding as Laurence continued reading, growing more comfortable, unwinding more and more as he continued and still there was no one to berate them. The breeze moved Tharkay’s hair into his face and Laurence could not help but gently push it back behind Tharkay’s ear. His fingers lingered in the soft locks and he found himself playing with them while reading. Tharkay seemed to melt into his touch and Laurence found himself relaxing with him. After another chapter Tharkay’s breathing slowed into sleep. Laurence watched him a moment, admiring how the lines on Tharkay's face softened, and his expression became more peaceful. He wondered how it would have been without him and a stab of cold loneliness nearly took him by surprise. He quickly pushed that thought away. When he looked over at Temeraire the dragon had also fallen asleep. Laurence felt a surge of warmth as he looked at the dragon and then at his lover, deciding that maybe they had all earned this nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Also let me know if you have any other tiktok challenge you would like to see.


End file.
